


Water under bridges

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Songfik do piosenki "Water under bridges".





	Water under bridges

Niektórzy mówili mu: "Odpuść sobie". Miał przejść nad tym i przestać się przejmować. Pragnęli, żeby zaczął normalne życie, żeby odnalazł sobie w nim nowy cel. To powinno być przecież proste i naturalne. Powtarzano mu: „Będzie lepiej, będzie prościej". I gdyby wspomnienia zaczęły się zacierać, odchodzić w zapomnienie, może rzeczywiście byłoby mu łatwiej. Jednak one nie traciły na sile, nie opuszczały ich żywe barwy. Wciąż zalewały go dziesiątkami smaków, zapachów, obrazów. I były jak stara, niegdyś ulubiona, smutna piosenka, która nie przestawała grać, wciąż zapętlając się gdzieś w jego podświadomości. Piosenka, której naprawdę chciał się pozbyć, zacząć nienawidzić, ale nie potrafił.

_It's like water under bridges - that have already burned._

Nieraz czuł, że ma już dość i jedynym jego marzeniem stawała się ciemność, cisza, spokój. A najlepiej jakiś niebyt. Chciał go zapytać czy on chociaż pamiętał. Czy w jego pamięci zapisały się te wszystkie dni, które spędzili razem? Czy troszczył się o te wspomnienia, choć w ułamku tak jak on? Czy też zapamiętał ciepłe promienie słońca i chłodny wiatr, który plątał im włosy, tuż nad brooklyńskim brzegiem East River? A ich wspólne mieszkanie? Albo te okropnie niewygodne wojskowe łóżka, na których rozegrali niemożliwą wręcz ilość partii w pokera? Ich pierwsze wyjście do kina, pierwszą wspólną misję, tysięczną, długą, nocną rozmowę?

_It's like water under bridges - that have already burned._

Wspomnienia były silne i tylko one trzymały go przy życiu. Gdyby pojawiła się możliwość, żeby je przywrócić zrobiłby to bez zastanowienia. Wziąłby nawet te najgorsze dni. Te pełne kłótni, ciszy nieprzyjemnych i bolesnych słów. Te kiedy w oczach Bucky'ego widział tylko zawód, złość, rozżalenie. Kiedy odwracał się do niego plecami, brał z wieszaka kurtkę i wychodził z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Te dni kiedy nie wracał i kiedy Steve na niego cierpliwie czekał, aż wróci w ciszy, odwiesi kurtkę, zaparzy herbatę i dokończy rozmowę szukając kompromisu. Jeśli tylko dostałby szansę momentalnie wróciłby do tamtych chwil. Bo wszystko było lepsze niż samotność.

_It's like water under bridges - that have already burned._

Mówili, gadali, powtarzali, żeby zapomniał, a on zastanawiał się jak można tak mało wiedzieć o człowieku. Oddałby wszystko, żeby tylko go zobaczyć, a w odpowiedzi słyszał jedynie „Odpuść sobie". Chciał choć minuty, chwili, gdy on był znowu obok. Gdy nazywał go Deklem, gdy po chwili zaczynali się śmiać, jego zielone oczy błyszczały, a tuż obok nich pojawiały się delikatne kurze łapki. Kochał ten widok i dźwięk. Nie funkcjonował normalnie od kiedy nie słyszał go na co dzień. I nie potrafił nawet zrozumieć, jak daleki od normalności stał się świat od kiedy po Ziemi nie chodził już pewien James Buchanan Barnes.

_It's like water under bridges - that have already burned._

Potrafili tylko powtarzać „Odpuść sobie", a on miał ochotę wrzeszczeć słysząc to po raz setny. Poświęciłby wszystko, żeby on wrócił. Oddałby swoje wspomnienia, jeśli to mogłoby pomóc. Nawet jeśli to one go definiowały. Przecież mogliby zacząć od nowa, prawda? Być dla siebie znów zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. Znów mogliby się sobie przedstawić, rozmawiać, śmiać się, uczyć się siebie na nowo, tworzyć nowe wspomnienia i dać sobie nawzajem drugą szansę na normalne, spokojne życie. Ale jedyną radą, którą dostawał było „Odpuść sobie". I zaczynał dostrzegać w niej sens. Odpuścić sobie, odejść, być znowu z nim. Przecież on czekał, Steve był tego pewny.

_It's like water under bridges - that have already burned._

_**Bo jego most do rzeczywistości dawno _ **już**_ spłonął.** _


End file.
